


Turn Your Lights Down Low

by Jo (jmathieson)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Phil, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Phil, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint are not very good at being on vacation, but they make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Your Lights Down Low

“You’re doing it again,” Clint said, shooting a sidelong glance at Phil.

Phil started guiltily, then denied all. “I don’t know what you think I’m doing, but what I am doing is sitting on the beach on my vacation and looking at the ocean.”

“You were threat-assessing that couple - the tall guy with the crew cut holding hands with the guy in the red striped shirt.”

“It’s 97 degrees out, why is he wearing long sleeves?” Phil said, and then looked guilty again.

“Maybe he got a sunburn. Maybe he has a fresh tattoo and doesn’t want to look like a freak with bandages. Maybe he’s so ripped that when he walks around with his shirt off, people stare at him,” Clint said, his trademark cocky grin firmly in place. Clint was, in fact shirtless and had, in fact, attracted more than a little attention in the past hour while they’d been sitting on the beach.

“Okay fine. But what about you? It took you over 15 minutes to get our drinks last time when I know for a fact that the bar service is a lot faster than that. I saw you up on the roof of our wing of the hotel.”

“You couldn’t have! I never came around to this side of the…”

Phil smiled smugly, then sighed. “Okay, I guess we’re both pretty bad at this vacation thing. It should be easy: sit on the beach, drink fruity things with umbrellas in them, watch the scenery go by.” 

“It’s not our fault we don’t know how to relax. I coulda told Fury this wasn’t going to work,” Clint grumbled.

Fury had ordered them both a full week’s holiday “on a fucking beach somewhere tropical,” and had threatened to lock Clint out of the range and Phil out of the SHIELD computer network if they didn’t get their asses on a plane within 48 hours.

Phil had let Clint pick, and Clint had picked a resort in Jamaica (“That’s tropical, right?”) because he figured it was the most relaxed place in the world, and they were going to need all the help they could get. It turned out that it took more than Bob Marley and drinking piña coladas out of coconuts to bleed the tension out of two battle-hardened SHIELD agents. Clint had an idea of something that might work, though.

“Hey, let’s go back to the room.”

“I thought you wanted to sit on the beach?”

“I did, because I’d never done it before. Now that I know how boring it is, I rather not be sitting here feeling my nose blister, you know?” 

Phil cracked a grin at that. It was dreary late-March back in New York, and they were both pasty white under the layers of sunscreen.

Back at the room, Clint pulled Phil into his arms and fitted their mouths together. “One good thing to say for vacation,” he said after a long, deep kiss, “I sure do like being able to do this whenever we want.” Although Clint understood the reasoning behind Phil’s strict ‘No anything at the office’ rule, between that and how much time they put in on missions, sometimes it felt like days before they even got to touch each other beyond a peck good-night when they both fell exhausted into bed.

And right now Clint had other ideas about the king-sized bed in their suite. He started to unbutton the purple floral Hawaiian shirt that he’d bought for Phil in the gift shop at the airport, which Phil had surprised him by actually wearing.

“Thought you liked me wearing this shirt,” Phil murmured between kisses to Clint’s neck.

“I do. But I like you naked even more.” The shirt fell to the floor and Clint wrapped his arms around Phil, kneading the well-defined muscles of his shoulders and kissing him deeply again. They stood like that for long moments, both in swimming trunks and flip-flops (Clint had insisted, again, ‘We’re at the beach. You’re supposed to wear flip-flops at the beach,’) kissing lazily, and finally starting to relax a little. 

Or rather most of Clint was relaxing. His cock was starting to take an interest in a half-naked, sun-warmed, relaxed Phil Coulson. 

Phil must have noticed, because he moved his hands to Clint’s ass then shoved one leg between Clint’s and rocked his hips forward. Clint moaned into the kiss. Phil maintained a tight grip on Clint’s ass and set a slow rocking pace, enough to get him nice and hard, but not nearly enough to get him off. 

“I knew… going back… to the room… was the right… idea,” Clint said between kisses along Phil’s jaw and down the side of his neck. Phil tipped his head to the side, offering up his skin in a way that thrilled Clint. He knew Phil trusted him, but seeing it like this made him melt every time. Clint made sure he was low enough on Phil’s collarbone before sucking a mark into his skin. Even if they weren’t going to work tomorrow, Phil was still self-conscious enough to want any evidence covered up by a t-shirt. “Love you,” Clint murmured when he’d finished. He was aiming for another kiss when Phil pulled back.

Clint opened his mouth to complain when Phil stepped back, but then he sank to his knees, hands dragging at the waistband of Clint’s trunks and pulling them down to let his hard cock spring free. His hands back on Clint’s ass, Phil opened his mouth and enveloped the head of Clint’s cock.

“Oh fuck. Oh, fuck Phil.” Clint dropped his hands to Phil’s shoulders, then slid one to cradle the back of his neck. He fought the impulse to close his eyes and instead looked down with them wide open. 

“Do you have any idea what seeing you like that does to me?” Clint said softly, rubbing his thumb through the short hairs at the base of Phil’s skull. “The first time you went to your knees for me wearing your suit, it took everything I had not to come the second you put your mouth on me. So fucking hot, Phil. Love it so much.” Clint watched as Phil licked and sucked enthusiastically, taking him inch-by-inch until he was completely engulfed in Phil’s hot wet mouth. Phil swallowed around him and he groaned.

“God, Phil. Ease off or I’m not gonna last.” Clint slid his hand up into Phil’s hair and tugged gently. “I wanna wait until you’re fucking me.”

Phil swallowed around him again and then slid off. “After your enthusiasm first thing this morning,” Phil said, dropping kisses on the glistening head of Clint’s twitching cock, “I’m not sure I’m, ah, up for another round yet. The spirit is willing but the agent is middle-aged.” Phil looked up at Clint with a twisted smile.

“Hey, c’mere,” Clint said, grabbing Phil by the arm and hauling him to his feet. “I’m not in any hurry. We’re on vacation, remember? That means I get to spend hours touching you and kissing you, teasing you and driving you crazy. We’ve got all afternoon, and now that I know that sitting on the beach is boring, I wanna spend it in bed with you, doing whatever you want.”

“Whatever we want,” Phil corrected, but the smile was back on his face.

“Well, this half of we wants you naked on the bed,” Clint said, kicking off his flip-flops and stepping out of the trunks that were still around his ankles. And Phil must have been getting into the spirit of the whole relaxing on vacation thing, because he left his own trunks and footwear in a heap on the floor with his shirt and threw the covers off the bed before climbing over to the middle and laying down.

“There, how’s that?” Phil asked. Clint could tell from his tone that he was still a little self-conscious.

“Perfect. I’ll be there in just a sec.” He drew the blinds, darkening the room and turned on a lamp near the bathroom. He grabbed a stack of towels and tossed them on the foot of the bed, then started rooting around in his suitcase. 

“The lube is still over here from this morning,” Phil said.

“I know, I’m looking for. Ah, here we are.” Clint pulled a second bottle out of his bag. “Nat gave me this before we left. She said something about it helping us relax.”

“If it’s some kind of weird schnapps, I’m not interested.” 

“No,” Clint said, peering at the label on the bottle. “For external use only. It’s massage oil. How do you feel about me giving you a back-rub?”

“Sounds nice,” Phil said, and rolled over. 

Clint spent a minute just admiring Phil’s body, then he climbed onto the bed and straddled Phil’s hips, slotting his still half-hard cock into the cleft of Phil’s ass. “That okay?”

“Fine.” Phil’s voice was somewhat muffled by the mound of ridiculously thick and fluffy resort pillows. 

Nat had thoughtfully given him a ‘no-spill’ squeeze bottle, so Clint squirted a little of the oil into his cupped hand, then flipped the lid closed and dropped the bottle by his knee. He rubbed his hands together for a moment, then leaned forward and put them on Phil’s back, high up on his shoulder blades so that Clint’s fingers curled around the trapezius muscles. He squeezed, then started to rub in slow circles.

He’d never had any formal training, but Clint knew a little about massage from having grown up in the circus, where a bunch of acrobats and other performers would help take care of each other’s sore muscles after a weekend of back-to-back shows. So he spent a couple of minutes just rubbing lightly, distributing the oil on Phil’s skin, and then he got to work, kneading and working muscles that were still tense 24 hours after a four-hour, first-class flight. 

After a couple of minutes, Phil groaned. “God that feels good. Where’d you learn massage?” he asked.

“Circus.”

“Of course.” 

Clint could hear the smile in Phil’s voice. “I’m gonna work my way down your back now, okay?”

“More than. Thank you Clint, this is really wonderful.”

“Yeah, well I love you and stuff,” Clint said, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on the back of Phil’s neck. Phil sighed in contentment. Having Phil happy and relaxed under him like this was still new, and Clint liked it a lot. He kissed Phil’s neck again, then his cheek, then crouched and craned his neck so that he could reach Phil’s lips. Phil turned his head to make it easier. 

Clint really had intended to go back to the massage, but kissing Phil was winning out. Especially when Phil turned onto his side and cupped the back of Clint’s head to pull him closer. Clint gave up and lay down next to him, warm and naked and relaxed and happy. “So this is vacation, huh?” he said between slow lazy kisses.

“Yes, this is vacation.”

“I think I’m a fan. We should do this every year.”

“Yes, we should.” Phil’s breath was coming faster, now, as he moved against Clint, sliding his hand down to Clint’s ass and rocking their hips together. “So I had an idea,” he said.

“Sure. Anything.” Clint said, letting his eyes fall closed and rubbing himself slowly against Phil’s warm skin.

“I was thinking you could fuck me.”

Clint opened his eyes in surprise and found himself looking into Phil’s face. He had his ‘waiting for Clint’s reaction’ face on, the one that was perfectly calm and still. Clint almost always bottomed, because they both preferred it that way. In fact, Clint could only remember two times that he’d fucked Phil. Once fairly early in their relationship, when everything was still new and they were trying anything once, and once after Clint had been away on an undercover op for three weeks. 

“Sure, if that’s what you want. But you gotta promise me it’s not just because you’re worried about getting it up,” Clint said. They’d both gotten better at the ‘talking about it’ part of being in a relationship over the last couple of years. 

“Promise,” Phil said, moving in for another brief kiss. “I’m just feeling so comfortable and relaxed lying here, I thought I’d get you to do the work for a change.” There was a grin on Phil’s face that almost, but not quite, hid the fact that there was something else going on. Clint decided not to push. Phil had promised. If there was some other reason Phil wanted to bottom, he’d tell Clint when he was ready. 

Clint kissed Phil again, and in doing so, a wicked idea popped into his head. “So you just stay right there, and spread your legs nice and wide for me, okay?” Clint said, levering himself up and looking down at a relaxed, smiling Phil.

“Sounds good,” Phil said, folding his arms under the big fluffy pillow and shifting on the ridiculously big bed to spread his legs wide. Clint climbed between them, sitting back on his heels for a minute and just looking. Admiring Phil’s lean, strong body. His broad shoulders and narrow waist and tight, firm butt. Clint put his hands on Phil’s ass and spread the cheeks wide. Phil shivered and squirmed a little. 

“This okay?” Clint asked, needing to be sure.

“Feels good,” Phil mumbled into the pillow. “Feels sexy.” 

Clint could see the tips of Phil’s ears turning red. Much as they had worked hard at openness and honesty in all parts of their relationship, Phil still had trouble talking about what he liked in bed. 

“Good. Tell me if you don’t like what I’m doing, I’ll do something else instead.”

“No harm, no foul,” Phil said with a smile that Clint heard rather than saw. 

“Yeah, that.” Clint leaned forward and licked across Phil’s pucker. 

“Fuck. Oh, fuck Clint.”

“Good?” 

“Fucking awesome.”

“Good.” Clint went to work, kissing and licking and teasing until Phil was squirming and begging under him, and then working his tongue in as deep as he could, to Phil’s gasps and moans and swearing.

“Need you to fuck me, Clint. Need your cock in me,” Phil said, grinding himself against the bed sheets.

Hearing Phil talk like that nearly made Clint lose it, want to roll on a condom and plunge right in, but he knew it was Phil’s arousal talking, and he didn’t want Phil to be sore and uncomfortable for the rest of their vacation. So he sat back up and swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. “Roll over. I want to see you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Phil said, and moved. His uncoordinated flopping was adorable, and Clint had to suppress a grin. Instead he found the condoms and rolled one on in preparation. Then he found the bottle of lube and dropped it next to Phil’s hip. 

Phil was looking up at him with a goofy smile on his face, his hard cock was red and leaking onto his stomach, his feet planted on the bed, spread wide, his hips tilted to expose his ass. Clint grinned back at him and positioned himself between Phil’s knees, then lifted one leg, then the other, onto his own shoulders. 

“Comfortable?” he asked. Phil was flushed and breathing in short pants. He nodded. “Good.” Clint clicked open the lube and squeezed out a large dollop. He slathered it into Phil’s crack and pressed lightly with two fingers. Phil relaxed with a sigh and they slid in easily. 

“Yeah,” Phil moaned. “Yeah, want it. Want you, Clint. Want you so much.” 

“I want you too,” Clint said, working Phil’s ass slowly. “Love you.”

Phil smiled, then, a big beautiful smile. “Love you too. I’m glad Fury made us take a vacation.” 

“Yeah. Ready for more?”

“Oh yeah.” Phil wasn’t nearly as tight as Clint had feared he might be. Between the booze and the back-rub and the relaxation of being on vacation, not to mention his very obvious arousal, Phil was taking three of Clint’s fingers easily.

Clint still took his time. He wanted it to be as good as he could make it for Phil, because he loved him, but also because this was special, something they didn’t do often. He turned his hand until he found the smooth bump of Phil’s prostate and stroked it.

“God, that’s so fucking good, Clint. So good. Want you inside me, Clint. Want to feel you. Want you to fuck me.”

“Yeah, okay, yeah.” Phil’s shameless begging was more than Clint could take. He’d go slow, and it would be fine. He slid his fingers out, added some more lube just to be on the safe side and shifted his knees on the bed until they were snug up against Phil’s ass. Phil grunted.

“You okay?”

“Great,” Phil answered, his voice sounding a little strained. “Get on with it.”

“Man, you’re a pushy bottom,” Clint said with a grin.

“Takes one to know one, Barton.”

Clint knew Phil was trying to goad him, but he didn’t fall for it. He held himself steady and pushed in slowly and gently, just a little.

“God. Oh god, Clint that’s so good. So goddam good.”

“Yeah,” Clint said, fighting for the control he needed to keep it slow and gentle. Phil was hot and tight and perfect around him. He eased in a little further until the head of his cock was fully sheathed in Phil’s body. He felt Phil’s muscles contract around him and he gasped at the unfamiliar sensation. 

Phil was moaning long and loud. “Yeah. Oh god, yeah. C’mon Clint. More. Fuck me. Want you to fuck me.”

Clint wanted to. But he also wanted this to last. And wanted to be sure that Phil was okay. “Hey,” he said, laying his clean hand on Phil’s cheek. “There’s no rush. We’ve got all afternoon to enjoy this.”

Phil groaned as Clint pushed in another inch. “Yeah, that’s it,” Clint murmured, stroking Phil’s cheek. “Just relax and take it.”

“Clint.” Phil squeezed his eyes shut and then turned his head to kiss the palm of Clint’s hand.

“What is it, Phil? What do you need?”

“You. Need you,” Phil mumbled into Clint’s skin.

“Yeah, okay.” Clint eased his hips forward and slid all the way in. Phil made a muffled whining noise and kissed Clint’s palm again and again. Then he put one hand on Clint’s shoulder, and slid around it to the back of his neck. 

“Kiss me,” Phil said, finally turning to look into Clint’s face. His eyes were wet.

“Phil.”

“I’m fine,” Phil said. “I’m perfect. This is perfect. Kiss me, please?”

“‘Course.” Clint leaned in, aware that he was bending Phil in half, and met his lips. Phil opened for him immediately, coaxing Clint’s tongue with little teasing touches of his own. When Clint acquiesced and thrust deep, Phil sucked enthusiastically. ‘This must be what he wanted,’ Clint thought, with an understanding that came from his own experience of sex with Phil. Sometimes being completely filled, and thoroughly taken was exactly what he himself wanted. So he had no problem giving that to Phil now. He started to thrust with his hips in short slow jabs and mirrored the motion with his tongue, withdrawing a little and then filling Phil’s mouth again. And again and again.

Under him, Phil was moaning and gasping for breath, and at the same time clutching at Clint’s hip with one hand, trying to pull him in further, and keeping a vice grip on the back of Clint’s neck with the other, keeping their mouths mashed together. Clint had never seen Phil this desperate, this insistent, this needy. He thrust harder and faster, giving Phil what he so obviously wanted and needed, starting to fuck him in earnest. 

After a few hard thrusts, Phil relinquished Clint’s mouth in favour of great gasps of air, followed by moans. “God, yes, Clint. More. Harder. Need you. Need you.”

Clint drove in hard to a loud cry from Phil, whose eyes were still wet. “You’ve got me,” Clint said between powerful strokes. “I’m yours. Now. Always. Forever,” he said, punctuating each word with a hard thrust.

“Yes. Clint. Please.” Phil wrapped the fingers of both hands around Clint’s biceps and squeezed as if he was holding on for dear life. Clint suspected he was going to have bruises later, but he didn’t give a shit. 

“Please.” Phil said again.

“You’ve got me.” Clint repeated chanting it like a mantra now as he fucked into Phil, giving his lover everything he could. “I’m yours. Yours forever.”

“Yes,” Phil said Clint was sure it was a sob. “Yes. Please. I need to come. I want to come with you fucking me, Clint. Please.”

“Anything.” Clint got one hand between their stomachs and closed his fist around Phil’s cock. It would be dry and rough, but Clint was pretty sure Phil wouldn’t care. 

“Fuck,” Phil gasped at Clint’s touch. “Please, fuck. Clint.” Phil wasn’t making any sense any more, but Clint knew what he needed. He drove his hips harder and faster, and matched his rhythm with quick tight strokes on Phil’s cock. Phil’s moans turned into cries.

“Yes. Fuck. More. Harder. Clint.”

The bed creaked and shook with Clint’s powerful thrusts and both their cries reverberated off the walls as Clint built to a crescendo that swept over them both almost simultaneously. The tight clench of Phil’s ass as he started to come pulled Clint’s orgasm out of him with a wail. He felt Phil’s cock pulsing in his hand as he spurted, the duality of it disorienting for a moment. 

As soon as he was spent, Clint started to back off, mindful that Phil wasn’t as flexible as he was. But Phil’s hands clenched on his arms. 

“Your legs,” Clint mumbled, still too fuzzy to form a coherent sentence and hoping Phil would understand. 

“Kiss me first.” It was halfway between an order and a plea. 

Clint leaned in and kissed Phil tenderly, then drew back and looked into the beautiful blue eyes that seemed to see right through him. “I love you. Now and always.”

“Now and always,” Phil said with a small smile. “I love you too. Okay, you can move now.”

Phil groaned when Clint levered himself out from under Phil’s legs and they thumped to the bed. “The limbo competition tonight is out, I’m afraid,” he said in his best deadpan.

“Aw, but we were a shoo-in for the couples category,” Clint joked back. There was no actual limbo competition scheduled, as far as he knew, but if there had been, he and Phil would have rocked it. Clint collapsed on the bed beside Phil, who rolled over and snuggled into his shoulder immediately. Clint put his arms around Phil, holding him close and kissing his sweat-damp forehead.

“That was fantastic,” he said, stroking Phil’s hair. “Thank you.” Clint could feel Phil’s lips quirking in a small smile against his breastbone, no doubt remembering, like Clint was, the first time they’d had sex. Clint had given Phil a blow job and Phil had been so befuddled after that he’d looked down at Clint, still on his knees, and solemnly said, “Thank you.” Clint’s reply had been, “Uh, you’re welcome. I guess. It, uh, wasn’t a hardship or anything.” Which had made Phil go pink with embarrassment. They’d laughed about it, later, in bed, with take out and ice cream and confessions of mutual pining.

“I know I got a little demanding there. Sorry.” Phil said quietly into Clint’s skin.

“Don’t be sorry. I liked it. Giving you want you wanted. Also it was fucking hot having you under me and begging like that.”

Phil groaned and closed his eyes.

“Hey, no. Don’t be embarrassed. Or ashamed or whatever. It was awesome.”

“I just…” Phil shifted, hitching himself over so his head was on the ludicrously large and fluffy pillow next to Clint’s, and wrapping one arm around Clint’s chest. Then he sighed. “Since we got here; seeing everyone walking around looking so… just so…”

“Fit?” Clint suggested after Phil trailed off.

“And young.” Phil closed his eyes and rolled onto his back. “Sorry, I know it’s stupid, I just…”

Clint moved, straddling Phil’s body on elbows and knees and kissing him soundly. “Yes. It’s stupid. I’m in love with an awesome, smart, loyal, scarily competent, very sexy man. That’s you, by the way, in case you were wondering.” Clint waggled his eyebrows and kissed Phil again. “And while I accept that it’s theoretically possible for you to feel insecure, being, you know, human and all, the Phil Coulson I know doesn’t have to live up to anyone’s expectations but his own. ‘Kay?”

“I know. It’s just that sometimes I couldn’t help but think that you could… do better.” Phil closed his eyes as he said it.

“Better than awesome, smart, loyal, scarily competent, and very sexy, you mean? Better than the best man I’ve ever known, who by some bizarre fluke of the universe actually loves me back, even though I’m a half-educated ex-carnie hick?”

Phil’s eyes snapped open. “You’re more than that and you know it. You’re a brilliant tactician and…” Phil trailed off as Clint started to laugh at him. “Okay, okay I get it.”

“Good,” Clint said, leaning in to kiss him again. “So for dinner tonight, how about we dress up nice and hit one of the fancy restaurants they have at this resort. You can remind me which fork to use.”

“You know perfectly well which fork to use.” Phil poked Clint in one bulging bicep.

“Yeah, after you spent two weeks coaching me for that op in Malta when Nat and I had to go in undercover.”

“I remember. You learned ballroom dancing in an afternoon.”

“Yeah, well that was easy. S’just choreography and a sense of rhythm. Not like remembering which side my bread plate is supposed to be on.”

“Funny how you had no trouble remembering the layout of the mansion, or the background details about the mark, like where he went to school and that he was allergic to avocados. Or the code-phrases, or the combination to the safe, or - “ Phil’s eyes were twinkling as he looked up into Clint’s, teasing him mercilessly.

“Okay, fine. Maybe I took so long to learn about salad forks because I was enjoying spending time with you, and I didn’t have the guts to ask you out.”

“Well, I didn’t have the guts to ask you out either. So I resorted to flirting shamelessly over the silverware.”

“The part where you showed me how to hold the soup spoon properly by putting your hand over mine was a nice touch.”

“Yes, well,” Phil’s ears started to turn pink and Clint swooped down to kiss him again. 

“I loved it. I loved every second of it. And we did finally get our shit together, so it all worked out okay.”

“Better than okay.”

“Much better.” Clint kissed Phil again, this time slowly and tenderly. “Forever,” he said when they parted.

“And always,” Phil replied. “We probably have time for a nap before dinner, even if that makes us old fogeys.”

“Old fogeys don’t go toe-to-toe with international arms smugglers on a weekly basis. We’re experienced bad-asses.”

“Well, this experienced bad-ass is tired from the awesome sex with his amazing boyfriend.”

“Fury ordered us to go on vacation to relax. Naps are a vital part of relaxation, or so I’ve heard.”

“Shut up and come here,” Phil said, pulling Clint down beside him and snagging the sheet to pull over the both of them.

“Love you,” Clint said as he snuggled into Phil’s side and sighed contentedly.

“Love you too.”


End file.
